


白昼梦境

by Jessica03051123



Category: jd - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica03051123/pseuds/Jessica03051123





	白昼梦境

“唉”李鹤东觉得休息的日子，舒服也不太舒服，不用上班，不用看后台那帮崽子瞎闹，每天和谢老师磨磨本子，关灯睡觉，等着29号，等着19号的到来。不舒服吧，是他只能看着谢老师，因为只能吃流食，谢金最近又轻减了两分，带着眼镜，微皱着眉头写写画画的样子着实好看，“津门少谢”李鹤东这样想着，心里越发痒痒。

李鹤东和谢金心意相通，两个大男人，情事上也没什么上下占便宜之说，怎么舒服怎么来，李鹤东喜欢谢金在他体内充盈的感觉，也喜欢谢金那两条大长腿勾着自己的腰，被顶弄地舒服得脚趾头都蜷了起来，弓着脚背，脚尖随着李鹤东的节奏有一下没一下的点着身上人的腰。

李鹤东咂摸咂摸嘴，又是一声长叹，“唉”  
正埋头改本子的谢老师自然知道自家小孩又想到什么黄色废料了。谢金又怎么能不想呢，这一个月，头两周，李鹤东带队南京出差，第三周回北京了，一边去园子一边在医院陪他，任谢金怎么劝人回家，小孩都倔得坚决不回去，支了张行军床在他身边睡下，又操心又累，很快便打起了微微的鼾声，谢金睡不着的时候，就扭过头去看李鹤东，月华如水，洒在李鹤东好看的眉眼和高挺的鼻子上面，谢金觉得自已整颗心都快飞起来了，他何德何能，能让这样的人死心塌地得在他身边。

好不容易出了院，后面二人的各类商演颇多，李鹤东索性也请了假，跟靳鹤岚都交代好，回家跟爷们儿磨活，但是磨活归磨活，也能干点…其他事吧？

李鹤东突然有点委屈，自己才是个三十岁血气方刚的小伙子，怎么能跟快四十岁的老先生一样清心寡欲呢。  
可李鹤东又说不出口求欢的话，两个人一直都有着默契不需要谁先开口，但是现在，现在谢老师不是养病嘛，他又不能像饿狼一样扑上去吧，不行，有点趁人之危，不是爷们儿所为。

李鹤东长吁短叹，天人交战。年长几岁的大辈儿早就把人看透，长臂一舒就把人搂过来，蹭蹭鼻子，亲亲眼睛。

“队长，您这大白天想什么呢，白日宣淫可是昏君做派。”  
“哟哟哟，我昏君，那你是什么？妖妃？”  
“我可以是。”  
“切，行，让我看看，是有点美。”  
“我哪点美。”  
“想得美。”

毫无意外，谢金笑弯了眼，修长的手指就往李鹤东身下摸去。

“不要”李鹤东按住谢金的手，“不要用手，没意思”  
“那怎么办啊”谢金另一只手点点小孩的鼻头，“我后面还没恢复功能，前面又牵一发而动全身，扯着疼”  
李鹤东在心里翻了个白眼，这个人，每次都能把诨话说得这么清丽脱俗。  
“你别动，我来”  
还没等谢金制止，李鹤东翻身就把谢金睡裤扯了下来，俯下身拿舌头隔着内裤描绘形状，  
“呃，鹤…鹤东，别…”  
谢金想把李鹤东拉起来，倔小孩吃准了谢金现在使不上力，腾出一只手把谢金两只手箍住。  
还抽空跟谢金说“内裤都是我给你新买的，干净着呢”  
“…………谁跟你论这个啊！”  
李鹤东见谢金真动了气，便放开谢金的大兄弟，勾上大辈儿的脖子，略带讨好的啃咬着。  
谢金暗骂一声狼崽子，却也偏了头任李鹤东的牙齿滑过他的颈动脉。  
谢金不是不想李鹤东，只不过这个大辈儿，在活儿上的严格要求不比活上少，他现在这个恢复情况，两个人都不能完全得趣，他不想留下什么不美好的过程。  
可惜狼崽子并不领情，势在必得，谢金无法，伸手从床头柜里扔给李鹤东一个套子，李鹤东接过套子拿牙撕开，另一只手迅速扒了谢金的内裤。  
“嘶”内裤可不比睡裤宽松，皮筋到底带到了伤口，李鹤东连忙亲亲谢金嘴角以表歉意。  
“我温柔点”  
谢金：……

李鹤东把谢金的睡衣和自己的睡衣全扒了扔到一边，就忙着把套子撸到谢金的大兄弟上，谢金也没闲着，涂满润滑的手指顺着李鹤东的脊椎骨轻轻下滑，在尾椎处一扫，不意外的得到李鹤东一阵颤栗。  
会还是大辈儿会。

带好套子，李鹤东还坏心眼儿的弹了一下，自然被大辈儿敲了头，谢金把人捞起来圈怀里，沾着润滑液的手指顺着股缝就滑进了幽径深处。  
“哎…”李鹤东满足得一声叹息。  
谢金在情事上一样温柔，他的手指很长，细细抚摸幽径的每一寸皮肤。李鹤东有些不耐烦得哼哼唧唧，拍拍谢金的胳膊示意他可以了。  
“不忙，咱们有日子没做了，别伤着你，那咱俩可就一起趴窝了”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
天津人骨子里的哏，李鹤东也不再争辩，趴在谢金胸前享受着爱人的温柔。

都说温柔乡是英雄冢，古人诚不我欺。  
李鹤东曾经一身孤勇，如今也沉溺在谢金这一湾春水里，有了软肋，才会和过去全部断绝，有了梦想，这梦想不再仅仅是有酒有肉有钱花，是想和谢金一起成为更优秀的相声演员。

“嗯……爷，进来吧”  
“……”  
李鹤东被谢金伺候得舒服，都忘了这次爷们儿没办法自主进入。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，对不住对不住，我的我的”  
谢金扶额，这时候不应该浓情蜜意吗，为什么他俩…还是在说相声？

李鹤东爬起来，抬起屁股，扶着谢金的一柱擎天就往下坐，即便是看两个人好了有大半年，情事上不算过于频繁，但也很有规律，李鹤东想要一口吃下谢金硕大的性器还是有些困难。小孩铁了心要一坐到底，谢金连忙用手托住李鹤东的屁股。  
“我的小祖宗哎，你非得让咱俩都见血啊”  
“别别别，我可不敢欺师灭祖，啊呀…你别托着我，往下…嗯…”  
谢金撇撇嘴，心想把师爷睡了还不够欺师灭祖吗。

谢金的手不敢收回来，随着李鹤东一点一点下移，总算温暖的甬道彻底包裹住了巨物。  
李鹤东动了几下，随即便耍赖一般的偎在谢金怀里，不是李鹤东不想动，是他腰真的软了。  
谢金更难受，动吧，他大动不了，不动吧，李鹤东肉肉的屁股小幅度的一抬一落，趴他怀里嗯嗯啊啊，终究都没那么得趣。

行吧，谢金心一横，他示意李鹤东从他身上起来，狼崽子以为到嘴的肉要跑了，环着谢金的脖子不乐意，谢金把人扒拉下来，指指桌子，狼崽子心领神会，从谢金身上缓缓起来，带得二人同时一声呻吟。  
谢金也缓缓从床上起身，李鹤东已经倚着桌子等他下一步的动作。  
这个狼崽子，非得把我这把老骨头弄散了不可。谢金一边腹谤，一边把人抵在桌子边亲吻，额头，眼睛，鼻尖，嘴唇，带着虔诚的欲望。  
李鹤东回应着爱人，自然而然地勾着大个子的脖子，两脚一撑坐上了桌子，双腿分开，谢金从善如流得双手穿过李鹤东的膝窝，支在桌子上。  
男人骨头硬，李鹤东尽量折叠自己，让谢金的进入更加顺畅。  
“啊…爷…”

李鹤东在床上跟他这个人性格一样，喜欢急风骤雨，这会儿顾念着谢金，便也慢慢得跟他厮磨，倒也别有一番滋味。  
谢金缓缓进入又缓缓抽出，少了几分冲撞的刺激，多了几分让连接着的下体每一个细胞都充分接触的细腻，每一个神经末梢都将快感传达给大脑，李鹤东只觉得天灵盖充血，他眯起眼睛，更有力的抱紧谢金的脖子。  
谢金知道怀里的爱人得了趣，两个人对彼此的身体都太了解了，慢慢厮磨也会每一下都直中红心，大辈儿的手指又滑到了李鹤东的前面，握着被他拨弄勃起的男根，手上加重了力道，上下滑动。  
“呃……谢…谢爷”  
放佛泡在温泉中的李鹤东突然被浇了一桶沸水，前后截然不同的节奏和触感让李鹤东有些难耐。  
李鹤东摆动着身体想逃开谢金的魔爪，谢金却不放过他，手里的动作更快，冰火两重天刺激的李鹤东差点就交代到谢金手里。  
身子软的没有一点多余的力气，李鹤东挣不过谢金，只好忿忿得一口咬上谢金的脖颈。  
“嘶…就这么喜欢咬我脖子啊。”  
“你管得着管不着，我乐意！”  
“行行行，我也就图你开心。”  
谢金轻轻吻了吻李鹤东的嘴唇，便也由着他跟自己的脖子过不去。

李鹤东对谢金的脖子有一些偏执的热爱，而这偏执又只用裤裆这点事上。  
谢金把这归于李鹤东“兽性”未退尽，动物的原始冲动。李鹤东一点不客气照着谢金脑门就是一个脑蹦儿。  
“您是本科，您是文化人，您进化完全，没有原始冲动。  
“谁说的，我爱你这就是原始冲动，不需要思考的。”  
……  
会谁能会的过谢文金老先生呢。李鹤东在心里默默握拳，一定要找机会玩个大的，让这个大高个也红个脸。

李鹤东一路从脖颈添咬到了耳垂，“老骚猫”李鹤东心里调侃一句，舌头灵巧的顺着小银耳钉打转。身上的人一抖，连带着李鹤东低吟出声。  
谢金赶忙回回神，又往深度顶了顶。  
“仔细刮着舌头，后面可是有针。”  
“后面可不是有针。”  
李鹤东挑衅一般夹了夹屁股，谢金眸色一暗，不管了，了不起再多躺几天。  
“你说什么是针？嗯？你里面的是针？”  
“爷…谢…谢爷…我不逗你了……你…悠…悠着点…”  
突然加速的撞击让李鹤东有点吃不消。谢金见人全身绯红，呻吟声不受控制的从嘴角流到他耳朵里，便也不再纠缠，手里的动作加快，幽径里的孽障次次中的。

谢金殷勤的从李鹤东的额头一路吻到起伏愈加剧烈的胸间，无数海浪翻过，终于最高的浪头击来，又重重打在沙滩上，白色的浪花飞溅开来，余浪缠绕着细沙，缓缓涌动，缓缓风平浪静。

李鹤东瘫软如水，从桌子上就要往下滑，谢金赶紧托住他，俩人一起倒在了床上。谢金从床头柜上抽了几张纸把两个人身上擦干净，李鹤东嫌黏黏滋滋的不舒服，要爬起来洗澡，转头一想现在还得帮谢金洗，算了，算了，先歇会儿吧。  
谢金揉了揉自家小孩的头发，“舒服了。”  
李鹤东眯着眼睛点点头，打了哈欠就想睡觉。  
谢金忙把凉被盖到俩人身上。  
“热…”  
“盖着，都入秋了，后面咱们那么多事呢，再病了多遭罪。”  
李鹤东不再说话，手在被子里摸索到了谢金的手，十指紧扣，歪头便要沉入梦乡。  
“鹤东”  
“嗯？”  
“过年咱们去北海道吧”  
“你不是去过了嘛”带着困意的鼻音，谢金忍不住又亲了亲小奶狼的嘴角。  
“我不是先去探个路嘛，我什么都给安排妥当，包你满意”  
小奶狼不由自由的扬起一丝笑容，“好”

白昼梦境，不过如此。


End file.
